


Confession

by Yellowblitzever



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowblitzever/pseuds/Yellowblitzever
Summary: If someone was asked to describe Dr Jack Bright in three words, chances are they'd say "chaotic, pranking nuisance" or "devious, immortal trickster." And while Dr Bright had to agree with both statements, he didn't seem like that type of person at the moment. Instead, he was flustered,  anxious mess as he stood outside the office of Dr Simon Glass.
Relationships: Jack Bright/Dr. Simon Glass
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Confession

If someone was asked to describe Dr Jack Bright in three words, chances are they'd say "chaotic, pranking nuisance" or "devious, immortal trickster." And while Dr Bright had to agree with both statements, he didn't seem like that type of person at the moment. Instead, he was flustered and anxious as he stood outside the office of Dr Simon Glass.

For the past week, Dr Bright has been at site 17 to conduct tests on the many SCPs this facility had locked away. However, site 17 also housed a certain somebody who never failed to make his heart flutter. Bright was aware of how cheesy that sounds, but it's true! Simon is the only person that can make Bright feel alive! Ever since the incident with SCP 076 and 963, Bright felt hollow and empty. He became immortal but lost his humanity in the process. Jack believed that nothing in this cruel, unforgiving world could ever restore what he'd lost. Then entered Simon Glass. A field agent turned head psychologist.

Jack remembers the first time he ever met Simon. At first, he thought nothing special of him, that he was a nobody. Bright always suspected that Simon was only being nice because it was his job. However, the more Jack spoke to Simon, the more he realised that this "nobody" was actually somebody interesting, someone he wanted to know.

From then on, Jack would use every excuse he could to arrange an appointment with Dr Glass. His excuses ranged from "963's been giving me head aches" to "I've been feeling more tired as of late." Clef's favourite excuse was "I was hurt whilst fighting SCP 682" because in reality, Kondraki had opened a door unbeknownst that Jack was on the other side. Bright had even tried swapping his appointment times with his colleagues just to see the psychologist.

However, mad scientist wouldn't acknowledge his feeling for the newbie till Rights yelled at him to man up and ask Simon on a date. At first, Bright thought that 963 was responsible for the butterflies in his stomach. Then Bright blamed the bodies he'd inherited. Finally, Bright assumed that some other SCP he'd recently worked with had left some sort of side effect on him. This prompted him to seek Simon's help, and that's when he realised that the blonde was to blame. Bright had cut that meeting off rather quickly, using some sort of excuse to get out of the other's office. Afterwards, Bright was transferred to site 36 for a few weeks. Whilst there, Bright had plenty of time to ponder on his discovery. Sometimes, Bright thought too much on the subject and would end up as lunch to an SCP. In the end, Bright concluded that Simon may be the best thing that ever happened to him. The blonde was always smiling and bubbling away like a ray of sunshine. He was kind and caring to everyone he encountered, even the SCPs that tries to kill him. Simon never saw the worst in someone, only the good, and he was determined to make them to see it too! He offered great advice and never turned anyone away. He was always there if you needed someone to talk to. Bright was convinced that Simon was the last pure being in this world.

Jump forwards three weeks and Bright is sent back to site 17 for a week. Jack spent the entire week avoiding Dr Glass. He wouldn't eat in the canteen when Simon was there. If the blonde showed up to his office, he's hide under the desk. When the psychologist tried arranging a meeting, Jack refused it. Finally, when Kondraki was hosting an evening in his office with all his friends attending, Jack refused to show up. He used the excuse that he had too much paper work and needed to sort it all out. Kondraki didn't believe him but accepted the excuse. Clef, However, did not.

On the night of the event, Clef strolled right up to Bright' office and kicked the door open. Bright jumped a little in his chair as he wasn't expecting Clef to almost remove the door from its hinges. When Clef examined Bright's desk, he found that all of the paper work he was meant to be doing was stacked neatly to the side, completely untouched. "Knew you were spewing bullshit." Clef smirked as he approached Jack's desk. Jack huffed and leaned back in his swivel chair, gently rocking himself from side to side. "What do you want Clef? Aren't you meant to be at Kondraki's party?"

"Yeah. I was on my way there when I decided to see how you were getting on with all this paper work."

"It's going great." Jack responded sarcastically. He really wasn't in the mood for a chat. Right now, he just wanted to be left alone. Clef, however, wasn't leaving, not yet anyways. He came here for a reason - to make Jack Bright realise how childish he was being because of a crush. When Clef perched himself on Jack's desk, Bright turned so the back of his head was all the other could see.

"You know," Clef cleared his throat before continuing. "Simon's been asking about you. Every day this week he's come up to me, Kondraki and Rights asking if you're ok. He says you've not been in the canteen whenever the two of you have breaks, that you keep hiding from him, and that you cancelled your appointment. He thinks he's done something wrong and that you're upset with him."

"Where...where is he now?"

"In his office _doing paper work_."

Clef smirked when Bright rose from his chair. "Oh? Where are you going?" Clef pretended not to know even if though it was obvious. Jack knew he didn't need to reply to the question but decided to anyways.

"I'm going to fix things."

Bright gulped as he rose a hand to knock on the door. He contemplated leaving but knew he'd feel guilty later, that and he knew that if he didn't do this now, Clef would say something and that would make everything so much worse. Finally, Bright swallowed his fears and knocked upon the door.

**Knock knock knock**

From the other side, the rustling of papers ceased and a quiet, muffled voice called out.

"Come in."

Bright inhaled sharply and pushed the door open. In front of him was Dr Glass sat at his desk, with a bunch of papers in his hand and a pencil balanced behind his left right ear. Bright noticed that Simon had changed into more casual clothes as he wore a simple, grey, fluffy, jumper with his work shirt's collar poking out over the top. When Simon noticed Dr Bright, a smile engulfed his face and his eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

"Jack!" Simon cheered. "What can I help you with?"

Bright scratched the back of his neck. "Oh...you know...just...wanted to chat." Truth is that he hadn't actually thought of what to say. Should he just come out with the truth or delay and have a chat first?

Simon placed the paper in his hand off to the side and hurried to clear his desk. Afterwards, he pointed to the empty chair opposite him. Bright dragged the chair into place. Afterwards, he wrested his hands on his knees and looked around the room. Simon's hands wrested on the table as he patiently waited for Bright to say anything.

"Oh, right...um...I'm not actually sure what to say..."

"That's alright. How about I start?" Bright nodded. Simon cleared his throat before continuing. "How's your week been?"

"It's...um...it's been good. The SCPs are the same as usual, which is trying to escape and kill everything, and I haven't been killed at all this week despite upsetting 457. Also 087 complimented me- well actually he said he could do with a snack and then looked at me, but I'm only focusing on the positives!"

Simon chuckled which caused Bright to feel...happy. He didn't understand how listening to someone's laughter could make you feel warm and fuzzy inside, but he wasn't complaining.

"How about I give you a proper compliment. You look wonderful, Jack."

 _"Thanks for the compliment you beautiful ball of sunshine. Let's kiss!"_ Bright chased the thought away. He couldn't say that!

"Umm..." Glass muttered, looking away from Bright to focus on his hands. Jack hummed and gazed at the blonde's downcast gaze with curiosity. "Earlier this week, when you were hiding from me and rejecting my offers for a chat, I- did I do something wrong?"

"Oh."

Bright began to panic. What should he say? Should he tell Glass the truth or lie to him? Bright knew he deserved to know why he was avoiding him, but he also didn't want to weird him out.

"Well...no...you haven't done anything wrong...it's just that...um...I had realised something and I wasn't sure what to do next."

"How does that involve not being near me?"

"Well you see...I...I didn't want to weird you out since I...would miss the time we spend together..." Bright could feel sweat dripping down his neck. Why was he so nervous? He's stared death in the face numerous times and never once felt afraid, not even when he was mortal, but now he's scared to admit his feelings?

Dr Glass chortled. "OK, what did you do with the real Dr Bright."

"Damn, you got me!" Bright threw his hands up in a mock surrender. "Couldn't help myself. I saw this devilishly good looking doctor talking to ask these equally good looking people and got jealous. I had to take his place."

This caused Glass to giggle. "Seriously, what's gotten into you? You need to meet someone, pronto." A smile creeped onto Glass' face.

"I already have." The words fell out of Bright's mouth faster than he could have stopped them. Glass' smile faltered and he suddenly appeared regretful. Bright was about to ask Glass if he was alright when the blonde's smile quickly returned to his face as though it hadn't left. "Tell me about them."

Bright was taken aback. Did this mean that Glass want interested in him? Who was he kidding, why would someone as amazing, talented, beautiful and intelligent as Glass be interested in someone as plain, unreliable, disgusting and depressing as him?

"He's...incredible. simply incredible. There will never be enough words in the English language to describe how truly wonderful he is, and he doesn't even know it. I could talk about him for hours. He's kind and caring, has the most amazing laugh, incredibly beautiful - like I mean absolutely gorgeous! He also brave and selfless. Best of all, he doesn't hate me, he actually wants to spend time with me."

"That's wonderful, Jack. Have you told him?"

"N-no...I haven't."

"How come?"

"He...he doesn't feel the same way. Compared to him, I'm nothing. I don't deserve someone as pure as him."

"Don't say that!" Simon scolded. "You're amazing, Jack."

"No I'm not. I can't even die correctly."

"Jack Bright I refuse to allow you to talk about the yourself like that! When I look at you, I see an astonishing genius who never fails to make me smile. You give yourself a hard time when you should be enjoying yourself! Just because your immortal, doesn't make you any less of a person! Now what you should be doing is confessing to that guy you just told me all about! Go on! Go tell him!"

"O...ok then." Slowly, Jack rose from the chair he was sat on and walked around the table. "Simon Glass, I like you-"

"Wha..."

"Alot actually, like a huge amount and it's driving me crazy. That's why I avoided you this week. I though that if I told you, you'd hate me because nothing compared to you. You're a bubbly ball of never ending sunshine and every second you're not in my life, I feel miserable and empty. In some weird way, I feel as though you complete me..."

Simon's jaw hung loosely open. When he remained silent, Bright took it as rejection. He knew this would happen. "You dumb fucking idiot! What did you think would happen!" Bright lowered his head and turned away from Dr Glass. "A-actually, nevermind. J-just pretend this never happened. I'm sorry Simon-"

"Wait!" Simon threw himself at Bright. His petite arms crossed around Bright's middle. Jack threw an arm out onto Simon's desk to steady himself. The other hovered in front of his chest. "I...like you too. Don't leave." The blonde muttered into his back.

Bright couldn't believe his ears. Had Simon, his Simon, his beautiful, never ending ball of sunshine, just said what he thought he'd said? Bright turned in Simon's hold to face. Shakily, he placed both hands on Simon's shoulders and stared down at the slightly smaller male. "Really?" Simon nodded furiously with a determined look on his face. "C-can you say it again?"

"I like you too."

Bright really had heard him correctly! The immortal being held onto his smaller partner tightly, as if letting go meant he'd loose him. Bright felt like he could burst into tears at any moment. This was really happening! "Say it again, please."

"I like you too."

"And again?" Bright muttered into soft, creamy locks.

Simon shifted so that he was looking directly at Jack's face. Baby blue pools gazed into chocolate orbs. Jack could see the emotion held within them. Pure honesty and joy.

"I like you too."

Jack held onto Simon even tighter as the blonde nuzzled into his chest.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Jack Bright felt whole and content.

Just outside Simon's office, Rights, Kondraki and Clef had gathered to view the show. Rights scowled as she handed Clef a twenty dollar bill. "Told ya my boy Jackie would come through in the end." Clef smirked and pocketed the money.

"You cheated and went to his office earlier!" Rights angrily whispered back.

"Guys, stop arguing, I can't hear them!" Kondraki scolded the two as he took photos with his camera.

Rights sighed happily at the sight of her friends embracing. "I ship it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. I've never written an SCP fic involving these characters before so I apologise if they seem OOC. 
> 
> If there was something that I missed whilst editing, please let me know.
> 
> Thank you :)


End file.
